Kawaranai Kimochi
by o0 HiKari 0o
Summary: Cosas extrañas estan ocurriendo en Karakura , ichigo y Rukia son los primeros en darse cuenta y son llamados a la sociedad de almas para una mision importante .... que esta pasando? Ichiruki !
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer FanFic espero que les guste n.n ! Dedicado a todos los fans del Ichiruki!!**

**fanfic ichiruki sucesos raros estan ocurriendo en Karakura , Ichigo y Rukia son los primeros en darse cuenta ¿que es lo que esta pasando?**

* * *

Esta historia comienza en la casa de los Kurosaki, un apacible hogar como todos… esperen… dije apacible?? o no para nada!!, la casa de los Kurosaki era todo lo contrario, siempre había peleas , normalmente eran de Karin o Ichigo contra su padre, y si no , entonces eran de Ichigo y Rukia. La única a la que se le podría llamar apacible, es a Yuzu…. Pobrecita, teniendo que soportar esas peleas a diario u.u

Bueno… continuando con la historia… Era ya de noche, Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban en el cuarto del shinigami sustituto, estaban haciendo su tarea… ( Que pensaban pervertidos??) xD

Pero en el colegio les habían dejado mucha y Rukia no entendía para nada que es lo que tenía que hacer, así que le pregunto a Ichigo sobre esta:

-… Ichigo?

-¿Que quieres enana?..- Le dijo con su típico ceño fruncido.-

- Eh? Enana?? A quien le dices enana?? -Dijo en un tono malhumorado.-

- pues a quien mas… a ti Rukia -.-

- a mi? oO

- no… a la Rukia que esta allá afuera en la calle… - dijo sarcásticamente- acaso hay otra Rukia por aquí??

- que gracioso Ichigo -.-

- bueno ya, que es lo que quieres? - Pregunto el shinigami sustituto.-

-pues….etto… emm…. Como se hace la tarea?

- -.-... no te la voy a pasar si eso es lo que quieres ¬¬ ahora déjame continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

- eh?? Eso le dices a las personas que te piden un favor?? - Le dijo un poco enojada la pelinegra.-

-Favor?? Eso se llama holgazanear, y no es un favor pedirle a alguien que haga las cosas por ti solo por flojera -.- -. Finalizo Ichigo-

Y así empezó una de esas peleas de a diario entre Rukia e Ichigo… pero fue interrumpida por algo… era el celular de Rukia que avisaba sobre el ataque de un holllow que estaba cerca.

-Ichigo!! –le grito Rukia – tenemos que ir!

-si!! – le dijo, y rápidamente los dos se separaron de sus cuerpos, y se dirigieron hacia donde el celular de Rukia señalaba.

Cuando llegaron quedaron muy impresionados al ver que es lo que estaba frente a ellos…. Un….. Menos Grande!

-un menos…. –dijo Rukia.-

-que hace uno aquí?-pregunto Ichigo-

- no lo se… que un menos aparezca es muy poco común -respondió la shinigami-

-bueno ya no importa, hay que terminar con el de una vez, o si no puede causar muchos desastres por aquí. –Dijo Ichigo-

Y sin pensarlo dos veces los dos comenzaron a combatir contra el Menos, y esto no les tardo mucho tiempo, ya los dos tenían mucha experiencia y su trabajo en equipo era fantástico.

Después de esto volvieron a casa y descansaron para esperar otro día.

* * *

Al día siguiente fueron a la escuela , y no paso nada fuera de lo normal , fue un día como cualquier otro … bueno , a pesar de que Ichigo y Rukia recibieron un castigo por no haber hecho la tarea… todo esto gracias al Menos con el que estuvieron peleando la noche anterior.

Saliendo de la escuela Ichigo y Rukia se dirigieron a la casa de los Kurosaki, como siempre y no faltaban aquellos comentarios y miradas de parte de sus compañeros, pues estos sospechaban que ellos tenían sentimientos especiales el uno por el otro, y no precisamente amistad.

Ichigo y Rukia siempre llegaban a la escuela juntos, se iban de la escuela juntos, y la mayor parte del tiempo siempre estaban… adivinen… JUNTOS! Si, ellos sospechaban y algunos a veces les preguntaban sobre su relación, pero siempre recibían la misma respuesta "solo somos amigos" aunque la forma en la que contestaban los hacia dudar mas.

* * *

Llegaron a casa pero dentro no había nadie, era extraño, normalmente Ichigo seria recibido con una patada o algo por el estilo de parte de su padre… pero no … la casa ahora si se veía "apacible"

Ichigo noto que había una nota en la mesa que decía así:

"Para Rukia-Chan y mi torpe hijo"

"Lamento no haberles avisado hoy en la mañana pero acabo de recordar que tengo que llevar a Yuzu y Karin al dentista… por lo cual no estaremos en casa para la hora de comer, pero les he dejado dentro de este sobre un poco de dinero, así que Ichigo! Lleva a comer a Rukia-Chan a un buen lugar donde haya comida de calidad!, Y No me importa si te quedas sin comer por pagar su comida!"

Atentamente: Isshin Kurosaki. n.n

Apenas acabo de leer la carta y ya se le veía enojado.

-ese maldito viejo… - se dijo a si mismo, Rukia solo se reía discretamente para no hacer enojar mas al pelinaranja. Pero este se dio cuenta.

- de que te ríes enana??

-emm….yo? de nada jeje – dijo tratando de disimular su risa.-Oye!

A quien le dices enana?? …

-bueno ya vámonos.- le dijo a Rukia y seguido de esto los dos salieron de la casa para ir a…

-a donde vamos Ichigo? – pregunto Rukia con curiosidad de saber a donde se dirigían.

- pues no se, mmm…- se puso a pensar, y se le ocurrió ir al centro comercial, ahí había varios restaurantes no muy caros y con buena comida.

- Ya se!! – Le dijo Ichigo- iremos al centro comercial.

- centro comercial? Que es eso? – Pregunto la shinigami-

- a pues es un lugar donde hay muchas tiendas y eso... Bueno ya veras cuando lleguemos – le respondió-.Ichigo no era bueno explicando.-

Cuando Rukia escucho la palabra "tiendas" una cara conocida se le vino a la mente… (Creo que saben quien es xD) si, era matsumoto. Rukia se puso a pensar que si matsumoto entraba a un centro comercial seria como un paraíso para ella.

Rukia tenía ganas de saber que es lo que era un centro comercial

así que no perdió tiempo y los dos shinigamis se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial.

* * *

**Aqui termina la primera parte! **

**espero les haya gustado n.n ! porfavor comenten y diganme que debo de mejorar y que es lo que me falta ... trataré de atualizarme lo mas rapido posible y muchas gracias por leer! n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo ! que lo disfruten! n.n**

* * *

Apenas llegaron a la entrada y ya se le veía a Rukia la cara de emoción, y no se diga la que puso cuando entró, tenia los ojos iluminados, en ese lugar había muchas tiendas y había de todo.

Antes de que Rukia le propusiera a Ichigo buscar una tienda de conejos, el prefirió adelántasele.

-Rukia, vamos al área de restaurantes!- le dijo – pero fue demasiado tarde , la chica ya estaba distraída con otra cosa … para mala suerte de Ichigo ,el área de restaurantes estaba cerca de …

-Una tienda de conejos!! - grito Rukia –

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso adelante, Ichigo ya la había tomado de la mano y así arrastrándola se la llevo hasta un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de esa tienda, pero ya se había alejado del área de restaurantes, lo cual lo frustro pero decidió calmarse, por lo menos ya no estaban cerca de esa tienda.

Ichigo noto un sonido un tanto extraño, parecía como si alguien estuviera llorando, el chico estaba tan distraído con el sonido que no noto la voz de Rukia que le hablaba…

-… Ichigo?-le dijo la shinigami,

-………….- el no contesto –

-Ichigo……

-Shhhh… - la callo-

-Ichigo….

-Que quieres enana?

-Podrías soltarme?

-eh? – el chico no se había dado cuenta de que aun seguía sujetando a Rukia de la mano, y cuando ella le dijo se sonrojo un poco y de un rápido movimiento la soltó.

- ah.. Perdón Rukia…- no supo que mas decir-

- ….. - tampoco ella le dijo nada aunque también con un ligero sonrojo- pero de repente se volvió a escuchar ese llanto, que provenía de una niña pequeña que parecía muy triste, los dos shinigamis se dieron cuenta y fueron a ver que pasaba.

- oye niñita que te pasa? – le pregunto Ichigo pero a la pobre niña le daba miedo la cara que puso Ichigo , y no le dijo nada , y se puso a llorar otra vez,

- Ichigo! Así no se hace! – lo regaño-

Ahora Rukia se acerco a la niña pequeña…

hola n.n! que tienes pequeña? – le dijo en un tono suave y tranquilo-

Ahora la niñita si se sentía con confianza y decidió hablarle a Rukia

-es… es que… me perdí, y no encuentro a mi mamá – le dijo muy triste-

-ah no te preocupes amiguita, nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarla, no te preocupes n.n- le dijo y a la niñita le apareció una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ichigo solo veía la escena , pero extrañamente y de alguna forma por un momento Rukia le hizo recordar a su madre, no sabia porque pero esa manera tan dulce de hablar lo hizo ponerse nostálgico y por un momento se perdió en su mundo, pero no le quitaba la vista a Rukia y esta se dio cuenta..

-Ichigo??- le pregunto –

-….-

-Ichigo!! – esta vez le grito, sacándolo de su mundo –

-Eh?? Que paso?

-… estaba diciéndote que vamos a ayudar a esta niñita a encontrar a su mama- le dijo la shinigami-

-Ah esta bien…, no te preocupes, seguro la encontraremos le dijo a la niñita esta recupero la confianza en Ichigo, ya no le tenia miedo.

* * *

Estuvieron caminando y caminando y caminando y caminando buscando a la madre de la niña pero no la encontraban hasta que…

-Mama!! –grito la niñita

- donde estabas hija? , estuve muy preocupada,- le contesto su madre-

-no te preocupes – levanto su mano y señalo a los dos shinigamis- esa chica y su novio me ayudaron a encontrarte!-

Después de escuchar esto, Ichigo y Rukia se sonrojaron, pero no dijeron nada, no querían arruinar el rencuentro de la niñita con su madre, así que mejor se quedaron callados, sonrojados pero callados.

La madre de la niña les agradeció por haberla ayudado y después de esto se retiro con su hija, para la suerte de Ichigo y Rukia, el área de restaurantes estaba otra vez enfrente de ellos , y para suerte de Ichigo estaban en la otra entrada , si la que no estaba cerca de esa tienda de conejos.

Comieron, pero no se dirigieron la palabra durante toda la comida, bueno, solamente cuando Ichigo le pregunto que es lo que iba a querer comer a Rukia.

Pero pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por el celular de la shinigami.

-Ichigo! – le dijo la shinigami-

-OK! – le respondió y así los dos se separaron de sus cuerpos y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el holllow.

Pero para su sorpresa no era un holllow común, era….

-Un Menos?? – Pregunto extrañada Rukia-

-Que? , no se supone que es muy raro que aparezcan seguido??-le pregunto Ichigo confundido-

-pues si! , pero no se que este pasando…

-no importa, mejor no hay que perder el tiempo platicando y vamos!

- tienes razón…

Y empezaron a luchar contra el Menos Grande, Rukia libero a Sode No Shirayuki, Ichigo uso su bankai y terminaron con ese Menos.

Ya estaban muy confundidos por los acontecimientos de ese día, no sabían la razón de la aparición de esos dos Menos en dos días seguidos.

Pero estaban muy cansados y no querían saber nada mas de ese día, así que mejor se fueron a casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente la mañana parecía muy tranquila… todo silencioso… hasta que derrepente entro corriendo Rukia al cuarto de Ichigo.

-Ichigo!!

-que pasa?-le pregunto –

- un holllow!

-vamos!- le dijo Ichigo- y así se dirigieron hasta donde apuntaba el indicador de Rukia ….

No podían creer lo que veían..

-O…o... otro Menos?? – Dijo Rukia mas confundida que nunca.-

-Que demonios esta pasando?- dijo Ichigo también confundido.-

De pronto el Menos fue destruido… y apareció una silueta muy familiar...

Era Renji que había acabado con el Menos usando su bankai.

-Hola Rukia!! , Ichigo!! – los saludo alegremente.

-Renji! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Aqui acaba el segundo capitulo ! espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios! n.n diganme en que debo mejorar Muchas gracias por leer! n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! lamento la tardanza! en serio Gomen! bueno ya esta aqui la tercera parte! espero que les guste n.n**

**Gracias a Koraru-san por su review! si va a haver mucho IchiRuki x3 Rukia se quedo con las ganas del conejo xD**

**_disclaimer: no me pertenece Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes ( lamentablemente .) Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo-sensei!_**

* * *

-¡Renji! ¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto Ichigo.-

- eh? pero que manera más grosera de saludar Ichigo -le contesto Renji., Pero antes de que comenzara una pelea entre estos dos shinigamis Rukia interrumpió.-

-… bueno ya, ¿a que has venido Renji?-le pregunto

- espera, mejor vamos a mi casa y ahí hablamos – propuso Ichigo-

- Si, mejor les explico ahí.- finalizo Renji- y los tres se dirigieron hacia la casa de Ichigo, una vez ahí, entraron por la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo, y Renji comenzó a hablar.

-Supongo que se han dado cuenta de los acontecimientos raros que se han estado dando en el mundo real ¿o no?

-Si, han estado apareciendo Menos muy frecuentemente…-dijo la pequeña shinigami.-

-¿Te refieres a eso?-pregunto Ichigo-

- A si es – asintió el shinigami de cabello rojo-

-¿Y que es lo que esta pasando?-pregunto Ichigo-.

-aun no lo sabemos con exactitud pero creemos que es cosa de Aizen.

-mmm... ¿pero que es lo que intenta hacer?-pregunto Rukia.-

- no lo sabemos, pero los 13 escuadrones ya están alertados sobre el asunto.

-Ya, y entonces a que has venido?-pregunto Ichigo-

-Ah si , El capitán Kuchiki ha hablado con el comandante capitán Yamamoto y parece que quiere hablar con ustedes dos.

-¿Eh? El comandante capitán Yamamoto?-pregunto una sorprendida Rukia-

-¿Pero que nos querrá decir?-pregunto Ichigo a Rukia-

-no lo se…- dijo Rukia

-Ya lo sabrán cuando lleguen, a mi me han mandado para llevarlos a la sociedad de almas así que vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar.-Los interrumpió Renji-

- Esta bien vamos- dijo Ichigo, y seguido de esto Renji abrió la puerta que los dirigiría a la sociedad de almas, Ichigo dejo a cargo a Kon de su cuerpo mientras que Rukia hizo lo mismo con Chappy.,y entraron a la sociedad de almas.

* * *

Una vez ahí Renji los dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el comandante capitán Yamamoto, cuando llegaron los dejo solos, ya que el capitán quería hablar solo con ellos dos, Cuando llegaron el capitán Yamamoto se encontraba un poco serio, lo cual le daba un mal presentimiento a Ichigo., el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, hasta que el capitán rompió con este.

-Creo que saben la razón por la cual los he llamado…- les dijo-

- a si es – asintieron los dos shinigamis-

-La aparición de los Menos Grande en el mundo de los humanos ha estado siendo frecuente, lo cual es muy raro y nos tiene intrigados a los 13 escuadrones, el capitán Mayuri del doceavo escuadrón se esta haciendo cargo de la investigación, por lo cual necesito que ustedes dos , Kurosaki Ichigo- shinigami sustituto y Kuchiki Rukia del décimo tercer escuadrón, se queden un tiempo en la sociedad de almas hasta nuevo aviso.-les dijo –

-emm… disculpe – pregunto Ichigo-

-¿que pasa?

-pues me preguntaba esto, si Rukia y yo vamos a estar en la sociedad de almas, que es lo que pasara si otro menos aparece en el mundo real?

-de eso ya me he encargado, mientras que ustedes estén aquí, el capitán del onceavo escuadrón Zaraki Kenpachi y su vice-capitana , se encargaran de vigilar el mundo humano , así que no se preocupen-finalizo-

-ahora pueden retirarse- les dijo.

Entonces los dos shinigamis se despidieron con respeto al capitán y se retiraron.

-¿y ahora que voy a hacer?-pregunto Ichigo.-

-¿a que te refieres?-dijo Rukia-

-Pues no sabemos cuanto tiempo se van a tardar en averiguar que esta pasando con todo esto de los Menos, ya no puedo regresar al mundo real,¿ y si se tardan mas de un día?¿En donde me voy a quedar?

-… pues… si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa.-respondió Rukia-

- ¿Eh? , ¿pero tu crees que Byakuya me acepte?

-no se, pero si le explicamos el asunto, seguro que Nii-sama te aceptara.

-JA! – rió Ichigo – hasta crees, no creo que tu hermano me deje poner un solo pie en su casa.

-No, ya veras como si te deja quedarte, además, tu me dejas quedarme en tu casa en el mundo real, así que tu puedes quedarte en la mía aquí en la sociedad de almas.-finalizo Rukia-

- … pero…

-¡pero nada Ichigo!- Nii-sama no se enfadará, ya veras.-dijo Rukia con mucha seguridad, e Ichigo no pudo negarse, los dos shinigamis se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la noble casa de los Kuchiki.-

* * *

Cuando llegaron, había dos guardias en la entrada (no se si en verdad los haya pero como es una casa noble, supongo que si.)

- ah , señorita Kuchiki , bienvenida a casa- dijo uno de los guardias-pase – y después de decir esto el guardia procedió a abrir la puerta , para luego dejarse ver una enorme y hermosa casa.

Ichigo y Rukia dirigieron hacia la entrada pero algo los detuvo.

-Disculpa-dijo el otro guardia-se puede saber a donde vas?-y este se puso enfrente de Ichigo tapando el paso.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Ichigo-

-ah!, no se preocupen, el viene conmigo-dijo Rukia.

-Lo siento, pase por favor -y el guardia se quito del camino, para dar paso a Ichigo.-

-Es que se le veía la cara sospechosa.-dijo un guardia-

- Si como de ladrón o algo parecido- afirmo el otro guardia-

Rukia solo estaba riéndose de lo que acababa de decir el guardia, pero no quería voltear a ver a Ichigo ya se imaginaba como iba a estar, muy enojado, y si, efectivamente, Ichigo estaba enojado, pero antes de que hiciera escándalo sobre eso, Rukia decidió llevárselo de ahí lo mas rápido posible, así que lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia otro lugar. Ya cuando estaban mas alejados Rukia decidió soltarlo y hablo.

-Ichigo, voy a ir a hablar con Nii-sama así que espera un momento aquí por favor.

-Este bien- dijo, todavía estaba un poco enojado pero ya se le había pasado.-

Y Rukia salio de ahí rumbo a donde se encontraba su hermano.

Ichigo estaba ahí sentado, sin hacer nada, tan solo admiraba la casa de los Kuchiki, era muy pacifica, casi no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Era completamente diferente a la suya, pero claro, su casa también tenia lo suyo.

Derrepente Ichigo escucho unos murmullos, parecían ser de mujeres, pero Ichigo no veía a nadie por ahí. Pero estaba sonrojado por lo oque escuchó.

-¿Es ese?-pregunto una de las voces-

-Si es el-afirmo la otra voz-

-Vaya, como se le ocurre a Rukia-sama traer a su novio sin avisarle a Byakuya-sama.-dijo otra voz.-

- Seguro que Byakuya-sama se pone furioso si lo sabe.-dijo otra de las voces-

-¿Pero para que lo habrá traído Rukia-sama? No creerán que…

-Espera ¿que estas diciendo? Como crees que Rukia-sama vaya a hacer eso…, esas cosas las podría hacer en otro lugar y en _privado_.

-Eh? De que hablas?, yo estaba pensando en que tal vez Rukia-sama se lo quería presentar a Byakuya-sama, tu que pensabas?

- a… no nada, jeje – rió la voz.-y después Rukia apareció detrás de ellas.

-¿que están haciendo? – preguntó-

-ah! … este… nada! Ya nos íbamos Rukia-sama , por cierto ,ya casi esta lista la cena, para que vengan a cenar usted y su "**AMIGO**_"_ –remarco esto ultimo-

-ah si , estaremos ahí en unos minutos, gracias – y después dicho esto, aquellas mujeres salieron corriendo. Rukia se quedo muy confundida con lo sucedido, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino.

-¡Ichigo! Vamos a cenar-le dijo Rukia-

-Eh?¿ Ya hablaste con tu hermano?

-si, te lo dije, acepto que te quedaras a dormir – le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa triunfadora.-

-OH! ¿Enserio?-pregunto Ichigo muy sorprendido-

-si y será mejor que no lleguemos tarde a la cena – finalizo Rukia , y los dos entraron a la casa.

* * *

**Aqui termina la tercera parte! espero les haya gustado , pronto tendre la parte 4! Gracias por sus reviews! **

**IchiRuki 4 ever!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Bua ! perdon el retraso, ando muy ocupada y la inspiracion no me llegaba u.u , pero aqui esta el capitulo 4! espero que les guste ,y muchas gracias por los Reviews!! enserio se les agradecen n.n

* * *

Una vez adentro de la casa, los dos se encontraron con Byakuya a quien se le veía serio como siempre, no le dirigió ni una palabra a Ichigo, pero este lo saludo alegremente.

-¡Byakuya! ¿Como estas?- dijo Ichigo tratando de ser amigable, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Por la mente de Byakuya pasaba una cosa:

-(¿como se atreve a seguir llamándome por mi nombre?).-pensaba en su mente muy enfadado pero disimulándolo, soltó un suspiro y dijo:

- Kurosaki… espero que no armes desorden en esta casa.-le advirtió con la mirada fría-

-E...esta bien… – dijo Ichigo un poco intimidado-

Ahora los 3 se sentaron a comer y nadie decía nada, había un silencio profundo, el cual era un poco incomodo, pero no querían llevarse una mirada asesina de parte de Byakuya, así que mejor se mantuvieron en silencio durante toda la cena. Pronto los 3 terminaron de comer y se levantaron, ya era muy de noche así que no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que irse a dormir.

Entonces Byakuya ordeno llevar a Ichigo al cuarto que le habían asignado, pronto lo llevaron, y a Ichigo le gusto mucho, era un lugar muy cómodo, amplio y también muy tranquilo, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido lo cual lo dejaría dormir pacíficamente esa noche.

Su cuarto no estaba muy lejos del de Rukia y daba un paisaje muy lindo y tranquilo lo cual agrado al shinigami sustituto.

Pasaban las horas e Ichigo no lograba dormir, por más que intentaba, no le daba sueño, ya era bastante tarde pero no conseguía dormir. Ya

cansado de no lograr nada , decidió salir un poco a tomar el aire ,pero para su sorpresa alguien mas estaba ahí. Era Rukia, estaba sentada mirando el cielo, como perdida en sus pensamientos, Ichigo se acerco y la sorprendió.

-¿Rukia?

-¡Ah! – Grito la shinigami muy sorprendida, pero tratando de no hacer mucho ruido- ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- le pregunto-

-eso debería de decir yo, ¿que haces tu despierta?

-pues no podía dormir… ¿y tu?

-lo mismo, no consigo dormir, será por que no me acostumbro a tu casa.-dijo y seguido de esto se sentó al lado de Rukia.-

-¿hay un cielo muy hermoso esta noche cierto?-dijo Rukia mientras volteaba a mirar el cielo de nuevo.-

-Si… y hay muchas estrellas… ¿quien se iba a imaginar que así se ve el cielo de la sociedad de almas?- dijo y seguido de esto volteo a ver el cielo como lo hacia Rukia., Los dos cerraron sus ojos , para relajarse un poco y de un momento a otro , como si lo hubieran hecho por puro reflejo , sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca el uno con el otro, no se habían dado cuenta hasta que sintieron la respiración del otro , y fue cuando abrieron sus ojos para ver que estaban apunto de besarse , estaban a una distancia muy corta, tanto que provoco que los dos se sonrojaran y rápidamente desviaran sus miradas hacia otro lado.

-… Este… ya me tengo que ir, será mejor que durmamos temprano, no sabemos si tendremos que hacer algo importante mañana, y… necesitamos tener energía suficiente…- dijo Ichigo nervioso y todavía un poco sonrojado.-

-tienes razón, hay que dormir bien. – dijo Rukia también sonrojada y un poco nerviosa.

-… eh… Hasta mañana Rukia- se despidió Ichigo-

- si… hasta mañana Ichigo- Rukia hizo lo mismo y seguido de esto los dos se dirigieron rápidamente a sus cuartos. Ahora si no iban a poder dormir…

* * *

Al otro día los dos estaban muy cansados pues la noche anterior no habían podido dormir después de lo sucedido aquella noche, así que despertaron temprano y se encontraron cerca de la puerta de la casa Kuchiki, tuvieron una reacción extraña al verse , solo se sonrojaron y no decían nada , hasta que Rukia rompió con el silencio.

-Ichigo…, voy a salir un momento, si quieres puedes quedarte en la casa o puedes salir a visitar el sereitei…-dijo Rukia-

-Esta bien, ¿pero que pasara si alguien trae información sobre el problema de los menos?

-no te preocupes, enviaran una mariposa del infierno para avisarnos.

- bueno…, por cierto Rukia , ¿A dónde vas?

-voy al décimo escuadrón a arreglar unos asuntos.

-ah…, bueno yo mejor voy a ver que hay por aquí.- dijo el shinigami sustituto.

Y los dos partieron en diferentes direcciones.

Ichigo tenía mucha libertad de ir por ahí sin preocuparse, pues Kenpachi había sido asignado a vigilar el mundo real en su ausencia. Pero no sabía muy bien que podía hacer, así que se puso a vagar por ahí.

* * *

Mientras tanto Rukia acababa de llegar a donde se encontraba el décimo escuadrón .ahí se encontró con Matsumoto.

-Rangiku-san!!- la saludo Rukia-

-¡Ah eres tu Kuchiki! ¿A que se debe tu visita?

-… yo… necesito hablar con usted-dijo Rukia un poco apenada-

-¿de que?-pregunto Matsumoto-

-pues… aquí no puedo hablar de eso. ¿Hay otro lugar donde podamos hablar?

-bueno… esta la oficina del Taicho, pero no esta, así que podemos platicar ahí.

-esta bien, vamos.- dijo Rukia-

Ya adentro de la oficina Matsumoto le pregunto de nuevo que era lo que le pasaba, a lo que Rukia contesto:

-pues… necesito un consejo…

-¿quieres un consejo?, pues si estas triste, ¡no hay nada como tomar sake!-dijo emocionada sacando el sake y posteriormente lo sirvió en dos vasos, ofreciéndole uno a Rukia.

-no , no estoy triste… estoy… pues… confundida.

-ah! Confundida, pues el sake también ayuda con eso! –dijo ofreciéndole de nuevo el sake-

-no creo que eso me ayude… - dijo Rukia rechazando de nuevo el sake-

-uh… pues muy mal – dijo Matsumoto desilusionada.- pero dime, ¿por que estas confundida?

-pues… pues… - Rukia se sonrojo-alguna vez has sentido que alguien se vuelve muy especial para ti , ¿y luego ya no sabes que es lo que sientes?.

-ah, hablas de eso! , pues si , pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y pensar en eso es muy triste para mi… -dijo un poco desanimada-, pero no te desilusiones, el amor no siempre es malo. –dijo con ánimos-., por cierto… ¿se puede saber quien es el afortunado?-dijo guiñándole el ojo.-

…-Rukia no respondió, pero se sonrojo mas-

-ah , no me digas, déjame adivinar… jaja –se rió Matsumoto-es el chico de pelo naranja ¿verdad?

-………….-Rukia no respondió de nuevo y esta vez se sonrojo mas-

- ¡Ja! Lo sabia, sabia que había algo entre tu y Kurosaki! –dijo Matsumoto en tono triunfador-

-….- Rukia volvió a hacer lo mismo, se sonrojo aun mas y no dijo nada.-

-bueno, mejor ya no digo mas porque vas a terminar con la cara del color de pelo de Abarai o peor ajajá- se volvió a reír Matsumoto.-

-lo que debes de hacer es decirle tus sentimientos, probablemente el sienta lo mismo por ti.-dijo Matsumoto animándola.

-¿pero que tal si el no siente lo mismo?-pregunto Rukia-

- La verdad es que se le nota en cara que el también te quiere, solo es cuestión de deshacerse de ese orgullo que tienen ustedes dos, y decir lo que sienten el uno, por el otro. –finalizo Matsumoto muy segura de lo que dijo.-

-… bueno, lo intentare.-dijo Rukia un poco más animada.-

* * *

Mas allá en algún lado de la sociedad de almas se encontraba Ichigo caminando, cuando una mariposa del infierno llego a el y le informo que el comandante capitán Yamamoto los llamaba a el y a Rukia, Pronto Ichigo pregunto a uno de los shinigamis que pasaban por ahí el lugar donde estaba el décimo escuadrón, y después de esto se dirigió hacia allá a buscar a Rukia.

* * *

**jeje , aqui acaba el cuarto capitulo , tratare de subir el quinto muy pronto , espero tener mas tiempo libre u.u y muchas gracias de nuevo por los reviews!! gracias por leer ! n.n **

**byee!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!! lamento la tardanza ! enserio U.U **

**bueno se agradecen de todo corazón todos los Reviews que dejan !! gracias a ustedes esta borraches sigue en pie xD!**

**mejor no hablo más y aqui les dejo el cap 5!**

* * *

Ichigo se dirigió lo más rápido posible hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Rukia, pero en el camino se encontró con alguien.

-¡Kurosaki!-grito una voz mientras se acercaba a Ichigo.

-Ah! ¡Toushiro! Hola!-lo saludo Ichigo.-

-…capitán Hitsugaya para ti- le dijo enojado y con la típica venita que sale cuando se enoja xD.-

-… como sea – dijo Ichigo sin darle importancia.-¿haz visto a Rukia?

-no , no la he visto , por cierto Kurosaki , ¿que estas haciendo en la sociedad de almas?.

-eh? ¿Que no esta?, pero ella me dijo que estaría aquí…-dijo el shinigami sustituto un poco confundido.

-ya te dije que no la he visto, probablemente este con Matsumoto…, ¡oye! Te hice una pregunta y no me has contestado!

- ah si, perdón…

-¿entonces por que estas aquí?-volvió a preguntar Hitsugaya-

- a pues…-entonces Ichigo empezó a contarle a Hitsugaya sobre el problema de los menos grande y que el capitán Yamamoto los había llamado a el y a Rukia a la sociedad de almas.- y eso es lo que pasó.-finalizo Ichigo.-

- ya veo, entonces es un problema serio…-dijo Hitsugaya pensativo.

-Taicho!!!! – grito Matsumoto quien salía de la oficina junto con Rukia.

-Matsumoto! , ahí estabas – la regaño.

-¡Rukia! –exclamo Ichigo-¡ te he estado buscando! , el viejo Yamamoto quiere vernos! – le dijo a Rukia y sin mas, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo corriendo.

-mmm…, parece que esto va progresando. – murmuro Matsumoto con una gran sonrisa y su mano puesta en la barbilla.

- ¿de que hablas Matsumoto?-pregunto Hitsugaya.

-Ah! De nada Taicho, de nada – dijo.

-… bueno vámonos que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-¡Si! –dijo Matsumoto y seguido de esto los dos se fueron.

* * *

Mientras, Ichigo seguía corriendo y no había soltado todavía a Rukia, la cual parecía que iba volando, por que Ichigo la llevaba de tal forma y velocidad que ni siquiera tocaba el suelo.

-i…Ichigo!-lo llamo Rukia.

-¡qué pasa?-pregunto sin dejar de correr.

-¿podrías ir mas lento, o al menos podrías soltarme?

-¡pero si ya llegamos! – dijo Ichigo y se detuvo enfrente de una gran puerta, justo donde se encontraba el capitán Yamamoto.- ¿ves?-dijo mientras soltaba a Rukia.

-bueno, pues entremos.-dijo la shinigami, y después prosiguió a abrir la gran puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Renji, quien estaba ahí también por alguna razón.

-Pasen.-dijo a secas la voz del capitán Yamamoto, y los dos shinigamis avanzaron hasta el lugar donde este se encontraba.

-Los he llamado por la siguiente razón…-dijo, haciendo que los tres shinigamis prestaran atención.-Tras varias investigaciones, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que hay alteraciones entre el portal del hueco mundo con el mundo humano, haciendo que la entrada al mundo humano sea mas fácil para los hollows y así mismo para los Menos grande, - hizo una pausa y siguió. –es por eso que tengo que encargarles esta misión a ustedes, la cual consiste en regresar al mundo humano, buscar aquel portal que conecta con el hueco mundo, y derrotar al menos o a los menos que se encuentren ahí, para poder cerrarlo., no creo que sea un problema para un teniente, un shinigami sustituto que posee bankai, y una shinigami del décimo tercer escuadrón con mucho potencial, ¿o me equivoco?, espero buenos resultados, la misión comenzará mañana.-finalizo.

-¡si! – asintieron los tres shinigamis al unísono, posteriormente se retiraron.

* * *

-por cierto Renji, ¿Por qué estas también en la misión?-pregunto Ichigo mientras los 3 salían de aquel lugar.

-pues el capitán Kuchiki hablo con el capitán Yamamoto y le sugirió que seria mejor que fueran tres shinigamis los que realizaran la misión, a lo cual el capitán Yamamoto dijo que yo podría acompañarlos, puesto que tengo conocimientos en el mundo humano-finalizo.

- ya veo, pero no crees que hubiera mandado a alguien con más habilidad, por que no creo que tu…

-¡¿qué estas diciendo idiota?!, ya te dije que es por que tengo conocimiento en el mundo real , y te aviso que me he vuelto mas fuerte desde la ultima pelea que tuvimos.-dijo Renji furioso.

Entonces comenzó una de esas innumerables discusiones entre Ichigo y Renji, hasta que Rukia intervino.

-es suficiente par de idiotas! tenemos mucho en que pensar sobre mañana.-dijo Rukia separándolos. –Ichigo, Renji, lo mejor será que descansemos para mañana.

-tienes razón-afirmo Renji.

-esta bien…- dijo Ichigo.-…pero… ¿eso significa que me quedare a dormir de nuevo en tu casa? – cuando Renji escucho esto, sintió una sensación de celos muy grande., tanto Ichigo como Rukia se habían sonrojado un poco al recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche, Renji se dio cuenta y esto le hizo saber que algo había ocurrido entre ellos, pero no se atrevió a preguntar y prefirió dejarlo en duda.

-bueno, será mejor que me vaya, quizás el capitán Kuchiki me necesite, nos veremos mañana en la mañana enfrente del portal que nos llevara al mundo real, hasta mañana!-se despidió de los dos.

Ahora que Renji se había ido, era la mejor oportunidad de hablar con Ichigo, y Rukia no la quería desperdiciar, quizás era el mejor momento.

-Ichigo…

-¿que?

-es que… tengo algo que decirte.-Rukia bajo un poco de tono su voz.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Ichigo intrigado, ya que se le hacia raro ver a la shinigami nerviosa.

-pues…, es que….-Rukia no podía hablar , estaba muy nerviosa.

-Rukia que pasa?! – pregunto Ichigo de nuevo.

-es que últimamente me he dado cuenta de algo…

-¿de que?

-de… - Rukia no podía mas sus mejillas empezaban a tomar un tono rojizo, pero Ichigo no lo noto.

-… Rukia!!!! – grito Ichigo.

- de que últimamente Nii-sama ha estado de muy mal humor, lo mejor será que nos apresuremos y lleguemos a casa temprano si no queremos que se enfade. – concluyo.

-ah! ¿Tanto para eso?- bueno vamos!- dijo Ichigo , se le veía ahora un poco decepcionado , ¿es que acaso esperaba otra cosa?

Rukia perdió la oportunidad de confesarse, "¿que rayos estas haciendo Rukia?" pensó para si misma, seguramente lo intentaría otra vez, pero tenia que pensar en la mejor forma de decírselo.

Los dos shinigamis se fueron de aquel lugar y se dirigieron hacia la noble casa de los Kuchiki.

* * *

**jeje , ya veremos que hace Rukia para decircelo xD **

**de nuevo gracias por los reviews! y pues me esforzare con el proximo cap , que seguramente sea el ultimo !**

**tratare de tenerlo lo más pronto posible!**

**gracias por leer! n.n**


	6. Chapter 6 Final

**Holas!!!**

**jeje creo que me tarde un poco en subir este , pero bueno , es el mas largo de todos y ya saben .... **

**bueno , al fin llegamos al final de mi primer fan fic T_T **

**quiero agradecer a todos los que lo han seguido hasta aqui !!! muchas gracias**

**y tambien quiero agradecer a aquellos que dejan sus reviews!!!! arigatou gozaimasu!!! n.n ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Que viva el ichiruki!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ya saben... Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo -sensei! **

* * *

Los dos shinigamis se dirigieron hacia la noble casa de los Kuchiki, Rukia seguía pensando en la mejor forma de confesarle sus sentimientos a aquel chico cabeza de zanahoria, no sabia como decírselo, su maldito orgullo siempre le había impedido comportarse o pensar de aquella forma. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de en que momento llegaron a su casa, y menos aun de cuando entraron, el shinigami sustituto se dio cuenta de lo distraída que estaba su compañera, no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino.

-Rukia… ¿te pasa algo?

-…

-¿Rukia?-pregunto de nuevo Ichigo.

-…-de nuevo no hubo respuesta alguna, lo cual desespero al shinigami sustituto.

-¡Rukia!-grito esta vez.

-¡Ah!-grito la shinigami sorprendida.- ¡¿que te pasa idiota?!Casi me matas de un susto.

-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti enana?! Te estoy hablando y no me contestas, parece que estuvieras ignorándome.-

-¡No me llames enana!

-Chibi – dijo Ichigo en un tono que hizo molestar a Rukia.

-....-Rukia no quiso decir nada, pues recordó que estaban en su casa, Byakuya estaría por ahí, y a el no le agradaría mucho que hicieran tanto escándalo, así que prefirió tranquilizarse.

Ichigo al no ver ninguna respuesta, supo que había ganado, quiso provocar aun más a la shinigami.

-chibi,chibi,chibi…-repetía Ichigo fastidiando a la shinigami.

-…-Rukia seguía tratando de controlarse, así que prefirió fingir que no escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo, pero Ichigo no pensaba callarse aun, no era muy común ver a la shinigami rindiéndose, así que aprovecho.

-jajaja, esos conejos estupidos apestan.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Rukia ,quizás eran las ultimas palabras de aquel chico con pelo naranja, pues por mas que trato de controlar su ira , Rukia no pudo mas y termino abalanzándose contra el , lo único que quería en ese momento era golpearlo , cobrar la venganza por haber insultado a sus preciados conejos.

Rukia había logrado derribar a Ichigo cayendo esta sobre el, ella no se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban, ni tampoco el, a Rukia solo le importaba vengarse, pero…

-¡¡¡¡Kurosaki!!!!,¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?! – pregunto una voz en un tono muy molesto.

-¡¡Nii-sama!!-Exclamo Rukia al ver a su hermano.

-…!!!-Ichigo no dijo nada, el estaba aterrado ante Byakuya, la cara que tenia no lo hacia parecer muy feliz.

-¡¿se puede saber que estaban haciendo?!-pregunto Byakuya con una cara aterradora y muy enfadado.

Fue entonces cuando Rukia se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban…

-¡Nii-sama!, ¡No...No…no es lo que piensas!-dijo Rukia levantándose lo mas rápido que pudo , y con la cara mas roja que nunca ,Ichigo hizo lo mismo , y con la cara aun mas roja que la de Rukia.

-es que… nosotros… es que… pues… estábamos…-trataba de explicar Ichigo.

-No quiero escuchar excusas, estaban haciendo mucho ruido , es muy molesto, espero que recuerden sus modales y que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.-dijo Byakuya fríamente, y se fue sin escuchar una palabra más.

Sin duda estos días habían sido muy complicados para los dos shinigamis.

* * *

Al día siguiente los tres shinigamis se encontraban ya listos para irse, Rukia, Ichigo y Renji, los tres cruzaron aquel portal que los dirigiría al mundo humano, en cuanto llegaron, comenzaron a buscar aquel lugar en donde se suponía que los Menos aparecerían.

--Rukia, ¿Ya encontraste el lugar?-pregunto Renji.

--No, en eso estoy…-dijo mientras buscaba en su celular la ubicación. — ¡Lo encontré! –pronto apareció una lucecita roja en la pantalla del celular de Rukia, la cual indicaba el lugar.

--¡Pues Vamos!-dijo Renji.

--Rukia, ¿hacia donde?--pregunto Ichigo.

--por ahí-dijo mientras señalaba la dirección. — ¡síganme!

-¡Hai!-respondieron los otros dos shinigamis.

Pronto llegaron al lugar indicado, al parecer no había gente en ese lugar, lo cual era muy conveniente, pues no habría gente que pudiera resultar herida., era un terreno baldío y solitario.

--¿segura que es aquí Rukia?-pregunto Ichigo al ver que no había nada de nada en aquel lugar.

--Claro que si tonto, espera y veras.—dijo muy segura Rukia.

--Será mejor que estemos atentos, pueden aparecer en cualquier momento. —advirtió Renji.

El shinigami de pelo rojo tenía razón, de pronto los tres shinigamis vieron como se rasgaba el cielo, un pequeño agujero que pronto incremento de tamaño, para luego dejar ver la cabeza de un Menos grande que se asomaba, intentaba salir y entrar por fin al mundo humano.

Los shinigamis no pensaban darle tiempo para que pudiera salir completamente, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzaron contra aquel gran hollow , no les había costado mucho trabajo acabar con el , puesto que los tres shinigamis habían hecho un gran trabajo en equipo.

Pero, algo tan simple como eso era raro para ser una misión de tan alto nivel.

De pronto más agujeros aparecieron, esa vez eran varios, que rápidamente incrementaron en número y que posteriormente dejaban ver a los Menos salir.

--¿Que?... ¿¿¡¡que rayos esta pasando!!??-preguntaba muy confundido Renji.

--No lo se , la verdad es que es muy raro que aparezcan tantos Menos al mismo tiempo.—decía Rukia también confundida.

--Será mejor que nos encarguemos de ellos, antes de que esto se complique. —dijo Ichigo, quien estaba también muy sorprendido.

Pronto los tres shinigamis liberaron el shikai de sus Zampakutos, y comenzaron a luchar.

Pero los Menos eran bastantes, así que usar solo el shikai no seria suficiente, Así que Renji e Ichigo pasaron del shikai al Bankai.

Las batallas eran menos complicadas ahora, y la velocidad en la que vencían a los menos era mas alta. Pero para Rukia esto se ponía complicado.

Había logrado vencer a varios Menos con Sode no Shirayuki, pero peleaba con ellos uno por uno, jamás se imagino que derepente cuatro se acercaran a atacarla al mismo tiempo., hizo todo lo que pudo , logro vencer a dos de estos , los congelo y dejo inmovilizados , después acabo con ellos , pero aun quedaban otros dos., logro inmovilizar a uno , y en lo que terminaba con este , el otro la intento atacar, Rukia se dio cuenta de esto y decidió dejar al otro , para enfrentarse al menos que la había intentado atacar.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo y Renji habían acabado con los menos restantes, ya solo quedaban dos, el que estaba inmovilizado y el otro con el que Rukia estaba luchando.

--¡¡Rukia cuidado!!-grito Renji al ver que el menos que se encontraba inmovilizado, había podido romper el hielo que lo retenía, y en cuanto pudo se abalanzó a atacar a Rukia.

Rukia seguía ocupada con el otro menos así que no se dio cuenta de lo que se acercaba, cuando al fin había logrado vencer al Menos con el que había estado liando, el otro menos ya había atacado.

Todo paso muy rápido, Ichigo había ido lo mas rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba Rukia, y al alcanzarla, la empujo lo más lejos que pudo, recibiendo el ataque.

---¡idiota!-grito Renji , quien se encargo de Eliminar al ultimo Gillian que quedaba.

Ichigo se encontraba en el suelo tirado, lleno de mucha sangre, al parecer aquel menos lo había herido gravemente, Rukia, al ver esto , se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia donde el shinigami sustituto se encontraba tirado.

--¡¡Ichigo!!- grito al verlo todo lleno de sangre, e inconciente.

Pronto Renji se acerco también, para ver que es lo que le había pasado a su amigo .Solo podía mirar…

--¡Ichigo!,¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!—gritaba desesperadamente Rukia.---respóndeme, por favor Ichigo, ¡¡despierta!!---la cara de Rukia se veía angustiada, muy preocupada y triste, ella solo seguía tratando de que Ichigo reaccionara, Renji al verla, no pudo evitar ponerse triste y un poco celoso, se había dado cuenta lo mucho que Ichigo significaba para Rukia, el tan solo verla así hacia que se hiciera mas grande el sentimiento, se dio cuenta de que para ella el era alguien muy muy especial, llegando así a rendirse y abandonar sus sentimientos.

---Ru…ru..rukia….-logro decir Ichigo con una voz débil mientras abría poco a poco los ojos.

--- ¡Bakamono!, ¡no hables!—decía Rukia preocupada, pero un poco menos angustiada al ver reaccionar al chico.

---Rukia, llevémoslo al cuarto escuadrón, ahí lo atenderán enseguida.---sugirió Renji.

---esta bien ¡vamos!-dijo Rukia con firmeza.

Renji ayudo a Ichigo a levantarse y se lo llevo apoyado en uno de sus brazos.

* * *

En cuanto abrieron la puerta al sereitei, entraron lo mas rápido posible pero con mucho cuidado para no lastimar a Ichigo.,llegaron rápidamente al cuarto escuadrón y atendieron inmediatamente a Ichigo.,al terminar de curarlo , lo recostaron en una camilla y lo dejaron descansar, Rukia preocupada se quedo ahí para vigilarlo , pero para esto , Renji había pedido un permiso especial para que la dejaran quedarse a cuidarlo.,Sin duda Renji se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga , y el estaba dispuesto a apoyarla en todo.

Ichigo despertó en una habitación blanca, parecía la de un hospital, cuando se fijo bien, noto que Rukia estaba sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama y lo estaba observando con una mirada preocupada.

--- ¡Rukia!, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Ichigo al recordar lo que anteriormente había pasado.

--¡idiota! ¡Hiciste que me preocupara!—dijo Rukia al principio gritando, pero luego bajando la voz y la vista.

--Pero ese Menos te iba a atacar y…

---¡Cállate!, ya te he dicho que yo me puedo cuidar sola , no necesito que estés preocupándote por mi todo el tiempo.—decía Rukia aun con la mirada baja,.---yo…,tenia miedo de que ese menos te hubiera matado , … yo… tenia miedo de … perderte… no quería que murieras Ichigo…---a Rukia se le rompían las palabras y estaba apunto de llorar.

---Rukia…

---….¿porque?, ¿porque?, ¿por que lo hiciste Ichigo?

--Ya te lo he dicho, ese menos te iba a matar, y simplemente no podía dejar que eso pasara.---dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, quedando a la altura de Rukia.

---…Ichigo… yo…

--no podía dejar que eso pasara simplemente por que te amo ---a Ichigo le habían salido las palabras con mucha naturalidad lo cual era extraño en el, pero estaba aliviado de haberle dicho lo que siempre había querido decirle, pero que no había podido hasta ahora.

---¿Qué?...---Rukia estaba sorprendida , casi no podía creer que en realidad le hubiera dicho eso.

---lo que escuchaste, no me hagas repetirlo, ----decía Ichigo sonrojado.

---Ichigo… yo… --era ahora o nunca –yo también te a…---no pudo completar la frase, pues sus labios eran ocupados ahora por los de Ichigo, si, este le estaba besando, la tomo desprevenida, pero ella no puso oposición y le correspondió también, pronto ese beso se volvió mas profundo. Fue un beso que desearon durara eternamente, pero se separaron un momento para respirar.

---Ichigo yo también te a….-Rukia quería terminar su frase.

---Shhhh…Ya lo se tonta, ya lo se…--dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual ella le respondió con otra., de nuevo sus rostros se acercaron y se unieron con un tierno beso que de nuevo paso a ser mas profundo…. Y bueno el resto lo dejo a su imaginación…

* * *

_Al fin he podido decirte lo que he querido desde hace mucho tiempo,_

_Mi orgullo, ¡mi maldito orgullo! Era el que me impedía hacerlo hasta ahora,_

_Tanto tiempo que he esperado para poder decírtelo, cada momento que pasábamos juntos me hacia quererte más, _

_Y cada vez que te ibas, yo te extrañaba, y necesitaba más,_

_Tanto tiempo para darme cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ti,_

_Reunía todo el valor que podía para decírtelo, muchas veces lo intente, pero al momento de hacerlo, me llenaba de miedo._

_Tenia miedo… miedo a ser rechazado, no sabia si en realidad sentías lo mismo por mi._

_Pero… al fin, al fin logre hacerlo, jamás imagine lo bien que se sentiría,_

_Resulto que tu también sentías lo mismo…_

_No sabes lo feliz que me siento…_

_Al fin he logrado sacar todos estos sentimientos que me confundían cada vez que te veía…_

_Estos sentimientos que me hacían quererte proteger por mas simples que fueran las cosas…_

_Estos sentimientos que me hacían temer cada vez que por mi mente pasaba el hecho de que algún día podría perderte, que algún día podrías irte a la sociedad de almas y no volver jamás…._

_Estos sentimientos que despertaste en mí, cambiaste mi vida por completo, te convertiste en mi luz…. Y detuviste la lluvia…_

_Estos sentimientos que me hacen decirte lo mucho que te quiero y que te amo…_

_Estos sentimientos que nunca cambiaran…. ¡Gracias Rukia!_

**Buaaa.. T_T**

**al fin llegamos al final de este fanfic! , de nuevo quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron este Fanfic y a los que dejaron sus reviews!!**

**muchas muchas gracias!!!! ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado !!!**

**Y bueno , al fin saben por que le puse "_kawaranai kimochi_" al Fan Fic , significa "Sentimientos que nunca cambiaran " .**

**jeje , bueno , de nuevo muchas gracias!!! y que viva el IchiRuki!!!!! n.n**

* * *


End file.
